


Maybe I Should Cry For Help

by stilinskicity



Series: You Might Wanna Take Care of That [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Comeplay, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Psychopaths In Love, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sleeping Together, Texting, blink and you miss it reference to kate argent, derek also loves blood, paramedic!Derek Hale, stiles loves blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskicity/pseuds/stilinskicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Stiles was old enough to begin socializing with kids his own age, he knew. He knew he was different. And it was more than small little differences, like preferring DC over Marvel, or finding learning more appealing than recess. It was so much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Title taken from AWOLNATION's Sail
> 
> This was an idea that I literally couldn't get out of my head so I finally sat down to write it. There will be 7 chapters after this one (a chapter a day yay spring break)  
> The rest of the chapters will be a lot longer and more fleshed out so pls stick around friends uwu  
> ps: sorry for all the commas and italics
> 
> Come find me on tumblr:  
> derekhalesies or ciityofsterek

As soon as Stiles was old enough to begin socializing with kids his own age, he knew. He knew he was different. And it was more than small little differences, like preferring DC over Marvel, or finding learning more appealing than recess. It was _so_ much more than that.

***~~~~***

Stiles always paid attention to what was going on around him and when his mom died, he _knew_ he was supposed to be upset. And, yeah sure, he was upset, but not that his mom was gone. He was more upset about all of the things he would have to do for himself now. Like fix his own lunch, pick out his own clothes, wake himself up for school, the works. He never really felt much of a loss there, he just felt like he gained some independence. Well, as much independence as an 8 year old can have.

But he knew he was supposed to feel more than that. His dad sat in their big empty house with his head in his hands, as he tried to muffle his sobs, and that’s when Stiles knew he was going to have to play a part to get through this. So he started cataloguing other people’s emotions as they stopped by to express their condolences to the family of two. He saw people crying and made a note to splash some water on his face later when it was just him and his dad, alone again. He saw some people avoiding the subject all together, and others who just had blank looks on their faces. That…that Stiles could do. Other people would assume he was either too shocked or too young to fully understand what was happening. In the end, he barely had to worry about faking his reaction because it became a topic that was never talked about between him and his father.

Stiles never really stopped cataloging what he saw. He kept it all in the back of his mind. And not just emotions, either. Stiles was a people watcher, he learned everything he could about everyone he came into contact with in his tiny little town, and you know what they say, knowledge is power. And Stiles _craved_ power.

People watching was how Stiles made it through high school. Sure, he had friends; he had a nice group of people who he liked well enough, but they didn’t particularly interest him either. So during lunch, he always tuned out their incessant chattering about prom, graduation, and whatever else normal high school seniors were excited about and opted to divide his attention between scanning the rest of the lunch room and occasionally commenting on his friends’ topic of the day so as not to appear like an asshole. Most of the conversations around the lunch room, much to Stiles’ disappointment, were much like the ones being held at his own table, so Stiles sat back in his seat and resigned himself to listening with faked enthusiasm until movement beyond the café doors caught his attention.

He couldn’t see much through the small glass window in the door so he excused himself from the table, but not without receiving a few glares from Erica and Lydia, to which he shrugged his shoulders, and made his way across the room to the doors. He swung the door opened wide, flinched slightly when it slammed hard into the wall, and stepped out into the hallway as he searched for what caught his eye earlier. He glanced to the left and saw the double doors leading outside slowly shut. He half-jogged to the door and then proceeded to poke his head out and see someone being wheeled away on a gurney by two paramedics.

Stiles immediately pushed the door open and full-on ran to catch up with them.

“What’s going on?” Breathless, Stiles asked the paramedic as he skidded to a stop beside them, easily falling in to step with them.

The man, sitting up on the gurney, caught Stiles’ attention. “It was just a little mishap with some scissors, Mr. Stilinski. Go back inside, please.”

Stiles turned to look at his old homeroom teacher, searching for his wound. It didn’t take much searching though; Stiles immediately saw a cloth wrapped around the teacher’s entire hand, absolutely soaked in blood.

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks and couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. “ _Oh_ ,” Stiles said on an exhale, successfully gaining the attention of one of the paramedics. Stiles saw him stop and stare before he turned to his partner and nodded, telling him to keep going towards the ambulance without him. Stiles only stopped watching the man being rolled away when a hand landed on his shoulder, effectively pulling him out of his trance.

“You okay, kid? Squeamish?” It sounded like he was mocking Stiles; but Stiles knew better than to get riled up and give the real reason for his reaction.

“Yeah, squeamish. That’s it. I’m not good with blood at all. Hate it, really,” Stiles said and added a tight lipped smile just for show. He looked at the paramedic now, and shit, he was attractive, and judging by that smirk on his face? He didn’t believe a single word Stiles had just said. Fuck. “Well, uh, thanks for checking on me. And saving Mr. Tern. I gotta get back to class,” Stiles hooked a thumb over his shoulder and turned on his heel to head back inside. Except suddenly there was a hand on his wrist, too loose to hurt yet firm enough that Stiles got the hint and stopped. He turned around and came face to face with the paramedic, who looked even smugger than he had before and Stiles swore inwardly.

“Y-Yeah?”

“You might wanna take care of that before you go back inside,” The paramedic, _Hale_ , according to his name tag, leaned in and whispered. Stiles stared at him, making no move to continue the conversation because _what the fuck was this guy talking about._ As if Hale could read his thoughts, he glanced from Stiles' face down to his crotch and back up to Stiles’ face again, widening his eyes and tilting his head forward just enough for Stiles to understand.

“Fuck,” Stiles covered the front of his pants, where it was obvious that he’s more than half hard. “I, I uh-“ He stopped talking because he realized he had no explanation for himself. Shit. Stiles had worked his entire life up until that point to avoid something like this. A moment where someone might see through his perfectly sculpted, son of the town sheriff, straight A student, soon to be frat boy façade he had mastered and hid behind all of these years. He had let his guard down; he’d never seen that much blood in person before...shiny, bright, soaking through the white fabric and-fuck. That was not the train of thought Stiles needed right now.

“Thanks for the advice, big guy,” Stiles feigned nonchalance and practically ran back inside and headed straight toward the bathroom. He maneuvered around the flock of people occupying the small room and headed to the stall furthest away from all of the chatter. He put both of his hands on the wall and dropped his head and let it hang there, because _fuck_ that was fucking terrible. All Stiles could see was the look on Paramedic Hale’s face. And…and he wasn’t disgusted? Now that Stiles was thinking about it, the paramedic hadn’t looked at all what Stiles always assumed anyone would look like when they realized he was _different_ (Stiles liked to just go with the word different in his head. It was just a lot easier for him to label himself as that instead of the technical terms he found out from Google. The results one gets from searching **what does it mean when you don’t feel things** and **I really like blood what does that mean** had been extremely helpful to Stiles when he was younger) Hale hadn’t looked at him like that all.

Stiles willed his dick to behave and once he had that situation under control, he realized another situation was looming in the back of his mind.

Hale.

Stiles had questions. Why hadn’t he been freaked out? Why did he _mention_ it? Was it a courtesy thing? So Stiles wouldn’t have walked through the café with a boner? Why was he so god damn attractive? Wait-what? Stiles realized one of those questions was not like the others, but it was just as important as the rest of them, thank you very much.

Stiles walked out of the bathroom determined that he would soon be figuring out the mystery that was Paramedic Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boop  
> have another short chapter  
> i changed the number of chapters that this is gonna be bc i decided to just write a lot of short chapters instead of a handful of long ones because i dont have that kind of patience tbh  
> come find me on tumblr:  
> derekhalesies or stilinskicity

Every bone in Stiles’ body absolutely _ached_ with desire to skip the rest of his classes and go home and find out as much as he could about Paramedic Hale. Stiles wanted to know everything about him and he couldn’t stop his brain from thinking about their encounter. The way he looked smug as he smirked at Stiles as Stiles stared at the blood, the way he talked about Stiles’ boner like it was something normal…like _he_ was something normal. Stiles suppressed a shiver; just thinking about the possibility of someone finding him normal, even _after they knew_ was too much to think about. But the thing was, Stiles didn’t see Hale as just _someone._ Granted, Hale had only been on his radar for the past 2 hours, but Stiles still felt more of a connection to him than he did to any of his friends.

Scott McCall, for all intents and purposes, was his best friend. They were going to university together, rooming together their freshman year, and living together off-campus for the remainder of their college years like two perfectly normal and well-adjusted teenagers. They had become friends their freshman year and had been practically inseparable ever since. Scott immediately took a liking to Stiles’ dark sense of humor (read: morbid jokes about gore and killing that weren't really jokes) and Stiles really enjoyed the fact that Scott was kind of the opposite of observant most of the time. Meaning sometimes Stiles could slip away, like he had during lunchtime, and be back before Scott even took notice. Stiles thinks a normal person would hate that trait in a best friend, but he loved it. Less explaining to do on his part that way.

On the opposite end of the spectrum lay Lydia Martin and Erica Reyes. Lydia saw and knew everything and relayed all of that knowledge to Erica, who had no problem using said knowledge to her advantage. Stiles was always on his toes around those two. Constantly walking on eggshells. He tended to avoid being around either of them for long periods at a time and at any given moment he would do almost anything to avoid being alone with them.

The rest of Stiles’ friends weren’t terribly important to him at all. Malia loved having fun and was all about partying. Allison was probably the nicest person Stiles had ever met. It made him physically ill to be around her and her dimples sometimes. Boyd (Stiles had a hard time even calling Boyd his friend without laughing) seemed to care about their circle of friends about as much as Stiles did, but he knew that on the inside, Boyd enjoyed the constant presence of all of them, no matter how little he showed that. Kira was right underneath Allison on his list of _cheery people who need to stop_ but was more reserved about her need to make sure everyone was happy and okay more than Allison was, for which Stiles was thankful. Isaac…Stiles had a lot on his mind when it came to him. When Isaac had first integrated himself into Stiles’ circle of friends, Stiles literally didn’t give a shit. Didn’t even throw a second glance Isaac’s way. Eventually though, Stiles was forced to give a shit when Isaac seemed to be swooping Scott out from underneath Stiles’ wings. Stiles couldn’t let that happen, he _needed_ Scott. Scott was Stiles’ anchor to the rest of the group, and he needed all of them to maintain his normal high school kid image. Stiles did all he could to cement his place in the group; he began participating in conversations more often, going on group outings as much as possible, but he could only handle so much (seriously, Malia, was going out every other day really _necessary_?) but ultimately Stiles had just been forced to do what he hated most…communicate about his feelings. He begrudgingly expressed his fears about losing his best friend to Scott, while simultaneously throwing icy, blank stares at Isaac who was listening in on the conversation, just to make sure he got his point across loud and clear. After the conversation and Scott’s constant reassurance that Stiles would always be his number one bro, Stiles settled back into his normal routine of not giving much more than a fuck about them unless it was absolutely necessary.

~~~****~~~

Stiles walked out of his last class of the day and immediately took off towards his jeep. He was so close to being able to go home to his empty house, where he could let his teenage boy mask slip, when he rounded the last corner right before the hallway that leads out to the parking lot, he ran right into Lydia’s and Erica’s interlocked arms. _Fuck my fucking life,_ Stiles thought as he scrambled to school his face into something that might look moderately apologetic.

“Sorry, ladies. Wasn’t paying attention,” Stiles offered.

“Well, obviously. What’s the rush, Stiles?” Lydia asked, and she had this look on her face. The look that Stiles hated more than anything because it meant the conversation wasn’t going to be over anytime soon.

“I was just trying to make it out to the parking lot before everyone else, ya know? Gotta beat that traffic!” Stiles winced internally at how _dumb_ and _transparent_ he was being.

“What is your problem? You’ve been weird ever since you bailed out during lunch and never came back. Plus, you looked like you were dying all throughout math,” Erica offered her input on the situation and it took everything Stiles had not to just push past them. But that would just result in an even longer interrogation tomorrow and Stiles knew how to pick his battles, that’s for sure.

“I’m just feeling a little sick. Mr. Tern maimed himself and I saw the end result...haven’t really been able to think about much since then,” Stiles thought that maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned the accident with Mr. Tern. It almost felt like sharing a secret he wanted to keep to himself and he really didn’t want Lydia and Erica to have that kind of information.

“Oh,” They breathed out at the same time (creepy much?) and nodded solemnly at him. Stiles threw a small closed mouth smile and nod back their way and headed for the parking lot once again. Once he was back outside he stopped and took a breath because _holy shit that’s the easiest that Lydia and Erica have ever gone on him._ Stiles thanked whoever was watching out for him as he made his way to the jeep. As he approached the jeep, he noticed a piece of paper as it flapped in the wind, trapped beneath one of the windshield wipers. In all caps and scratchy handwriting, Stiles reads:

**I FEEL LIKE YOU WOULD BENEFIT FROM A TALK W/ ME. HERE’S MY NUMBER. USE IT OR DON’T. YOUR CHOICE. 900-999-7410**

-   **DEREK HALE.**

 _Paramedic Derek Hale gave me his number what the fuck_ was Stiles initial thought, followed by 5 million questions. How could Stiles benefit from talking to Paramedic Ha-Derek? How did Derek know which car was his? Why did Derek even _care_ enough to go out of his way and do this?

 _Well,_ Stiles thought, smirking, _only one way to find out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing is really dark yet friends. sorry!  
> the coming chapters will be though. i decided to use this chapter to write about stiles and how he views his group of friends w a setup for him and derek at the end for the next chapter instead of making this a really long chapter and adding a bunch of stuff.  
> im having a lot of fun writing this so i hope you guys are enjoying this so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand chapter three is here :-)  
> enjoy, friends!
> 
> come find me on tumblr:  
> derekhalesies or stilinskicity

Stiles’ body thrummed with excitement the entire drive from school back to his house. He ran inside from the jeep, dropped his backpack on the floor by the door, and sprinted upstairs to his room. He slammed his door shut and flopped onto his bed out of breath. Seemed like cross country really didn’t do much to help Stiles’ stamina.

Stiles flipped over onto his back and grabbed his phone and the note from Derek out of his pocket. He unlocked his phone and typed in Derek’s number, prepared to send him a text, when he got hit with a wave of anxiety. _What the fuck am I doing,_ Stiles thought as his thumbs hovered over the phone’s keyboard. He realized he had no idea what to say to Derek. He figured **hey you didn’t really seem freaked out when I got it up while staring at blood also I’d really love to sit on your face for a few hours** wasn’t the way to go even though that’s exactly what he would say if he didn’t use his brain-to-mouth filter. Actually, Stiles kind of hated that filter for showing up then because he had no idea what the fuck to say. So he didn’t say anything, he just laid in bed worrying the note Derek had written between his palms.

When Stiles came back to himself, he realized it was getting dark out. And that he hadn’t texted Derek yet. Excitement and anxiety made Stiles’ stomach feel achy, but he ignored it and opted to just text Derek and get it over with. What’s the worst thing that could happen?

To: Derek Hale – 6:45pm

**hey.**

To: Derek Hale – 6:45pm

**its stiles stilinski btw**

Stiles finished sending the messages and promptly threw his phone onto his desk and headed out of his room and downstairs to start dinner. He made a salad and two veggie burgers. One for him and one for his dad, whenever he deigned to come home from work. Stiles preferred regular hamburgers and french fries over salads and veggie burgers, but when his dad came home from the doctor once with test results saying he needed to be cautious of what he ate, Stiles made it his mission to constantly be on his dad about his diet. Because that’s what regular kids do, right? They worry about their parents and want them to be around for a long time. So he actively made a big deal about what his dad ate at all times.

By the time Stiles was finished eating, his attention was solely focused on the cartoon on the tv in front of him and it was pure luck that he heard his phone chirp, alerting him of a new text message. Stiles snapped his head to the right, toward the staircase, and was acutely aware of the fact that his heart was literally trying to beat its way right out of his chest. He slowly stood from his spot on the couch and made his way to the staircase and up the stairs while doing nothing but thinking _Derekderekderekderek_ the entire time. He entered his room and made a beeline for the corner of the room harboring his desk and phone and picked up the device. He sat on the edge of his bed as he illuminated the phone’s screen.

**One New Message**

**Derek Hale – 7:54pm**

Stiles’ hands were shaking as he thought about how that it was now or never. He opened the text.

From: Derek Hale – 7:54pm

**Hey, Stiles. Sorry it took so long to reply. My shift just ended.**

To: Derek Hale – 7:59pm

**np. what’s up?**

Small talk felt ridiculously absurd to Stiles, but he didn’t really know what Derek wanted from him or why he gave Stiles his number so small talk felt safer than the heavier stuff on Stiles’ mind.

From: Derek Hale – 8:01pm

**Mind if we skip the pleasantries? I’ve had a long day.**

Stiles smirked. He liked this guy. He was blunt, that much Stiles knew already, and it was the kind of bluntness that Stiles wished he could incorporate into his daily life.

To: Derek Hale – 8:02pm

**consider them skipped. i have a lot of questions dude.**

From: Derek Hale – 8:02pm

**Okay, I figured as much. Ask them.**

To: Derek Hale – 8:04pm

**okay well why did you give me your number? and why did you bring up my boner and not seem disgusted about what caused said boner? and how did you know that the jeep was mine?**

From: Derek Hale – 8:10pm

**I gave you my number because we’re the same, Stiles. And I think you already know that, don’t you? As for how I knew the jeep was yours…Mr. Tern called you by your last name and there are only two Stilinskis in this town and everyone who has been here longer than five minutes knows that one drives a police cruiser and the other drives a horrid blue jeep. Does that answer all of your questions?**

Stiles stared, unblinking, at his phone.

_We’re the same._

Stiles would be lying if he said that thought hadn’t crossed his mind. It was the only rational conclusion Stiles could come up with as to why Derek reacted the way he did.

To: Derek Hale – 8:15pm

**okay so were the same. thats really cool ive never met someone who was like me before. i dont wanna overstep any invisible boundary but you gave me your number for a reason so im gonna potentially overstep anyways. do you want to meet up sometime? to talk?**

Did Stiles just ask Derek out? It sounds like a date to Stiles but he really hadn’t meant it in that way. At all. Except maybe he kind of did. Just a little.

From: Derek Hale – 8:17pm

**At this point I don’t think there’s a boundary to overstep. I’d enjoy meeting up with you again. Let me know when you’re free and I’ll check my schedule the next time I’m on shift. See you soon, Stiles.**

To: Derek Hale – 8:17pm

**yeah ill let you know. see you.**

_Holy shit,_ Stiles thought as he lowered himself from the edge of the bed to his floor. Stiles couldn’t believe that an obscenely attractive older guy was interested in (or by?) him. Or that Stiles had very subtly asked him out (Stiles told himself that he would freak out about whether or not Derek knew this was a date later) after only meeting once and sending a few texts back and forth.

Stiles also couldn’t believe that he and Derek were the same. As in they both _really_ liked blood. Got off on the thought of blood and how it would feel to be _covered_ in it. That much Stiles was sure of. He didn’t have a read yet on whether or not Derek was like him in other ways. Stiles had no idea of knowing whether or not Derek felt feelings like a normal person or not yet. Figuring out that piece to the puzzle was Stiles’ goal. If Stiles came from their _date_ with only that information, he would be (reluctantly) satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im thinking of writing some of the next chapter(s?) from derek's pov but im not sure.  
> a few chapters to be from his pov or just write another fic in this series as derek's pov of the events of this fic when it's finished??  
> if you have a preference let me know!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took longer than normal to post. i've literally been sick in bed all day but i didn't want to leave y'all hangin!
> 
> come find me on tumblr:  
> derekhalesies or stilinskicity

The morning after his conversation with Derek, Stiles was more than excited about his upcoming meeting with him. Well. 40% excited and 60% anxious. Stiles didn’t want to fuck this up. Derek was the first person Stiles had ever felt a real, palpable connection with and Stiles was afraid to mess up this new and amazing thing.

He didn’t want to seem too eager, so he held off on texting Derek. He vowed he would wait until at least the end of the day before he let Derek know when he was available to meet, even though Stiles didn't even really need to check his schedule. He would have dropped anything to make his schedule work with Derek’s.

Stiles pretty much kept his promise to himself, but before the end of the day, _Derek_ _texted him._ That was a turn of events that Stiles hadn’t seen coming. His phone vibrated against his leg during chemistry, his last class of the day, and he waited until Mr. Harris turned around before he grabbed it.

**One New Message**

**Derek Hale – 3:10pm**

Stiles’ eyes widened in surprise.

From: Derek Hale – 3:10pm

**Hey. I have a really busy schedule the rest of the week but I’m free Friday night.**

Stiles grinned. Derek only had one free night this week and wanted to spend it with Stiles.

To: Derek Hale – 3:21pm

**i can make that work. what time? we can meet at that starbucks off of clearview if u want?**

From: Derek Hale – 3:22pm

**It would probably be better to meet in private, don’t you think?**

Stiles brought his hand up to his face and groaned, ignored the looks of confusion from his classmates, and reread Derek’s message. Of course it makes more sense to meet in private…it isn’t really appropriate to talk about what gets you off in a public space.  _Especially_ if what gets you off is blood.

To: Derek Hale – 3:23pm

**ha yeah that makes sense. my dad will be home friday night so your place?**

From: Derek Hale – 3:25pm

**Sounds good. My shift ends at 6pm so you can stop by any time after that. My house is the only one on the southside of the preserve. Shouldn’t be too hard to find but call me if you get lost.**

To: Derek Hale – 3:26pm

**will do. see ya friday**

~~~****~~~

The anticipation of hanging out with Derek was eating away at Stiles. He had no clue how he was going to focus on anything else until Friday night…and it was only Tuesday. Fuck.

Stiles kept himself busy for the rest of the week by, oddly enough, being social. During lunch on Wednesday, he found out that he would be missing a party on Friday when he was with Derek. So Stiles had decided to compensate for that by being more talkative than normal. He even went mini-golfing with everyone on Thursday. Stiles shuddered at the memory of having to pretend like he was enjoying himself. It had taken a lot of effort for him to refrain from causing blunt force trauma to at least one of his friends that night.

Friday was just as bad as the mini-golf outing. Stiles had thought he was going to get to skip Malia's party without being questioned, but that just wasn't in the cards for him.

During lunch, Scott finally heard through the grapevine that Stiles wasn’t attending the party.

Stiles was zoned out, thinking about ways in which his night with Derek could possibly end, when he heard Scott calling his name. And, yep, he was using that tone of voice that meant he’d been calling Stiles' name for a while. Damnit. _Get your shit together,_ Stiles thought as he responded to Scott.

“Yeah, Scotty?”

Scott smiled, “Finally! I’ve been trying to get your attention for like 15 minutes.”

“Why?” Stiles contained his eyeroll at Scott’s obvious exaggeration.

“To ask you why you aren’t coming to Malia’s tonight! Bro, what the fuck?” Scott frowned and cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. As if he couldn’t even fathom the idea of someone passing up on attending one of Malia’s epic parties.

“Dad’s gonna be home. For once. I thought we could spend some quality time together. Plus I gotta make sure he doesn’t eat his weight in red meat,” Stiles laughed bitterly, looked down at the table (he was not above playing the latch-key kid card) and hoped that Scott would accept his answer. If anyone understood what it was like to barely see a parent because of crazy shifts, it was Scott.

Stiles looked up to see that Scott was giving him a look of understanding, as were the rest of his friends.

“I understand, buddy,” Scott eyes lit up, “you can just come to the next one!” It was almost as if he just realized this wasn’t the last party that was ever going to happen in Beacon Hills.

Stiles smirked, “Yeah. The next one for sure.”

Scott turned his attention back to the rest of the group and Stiles sighed, relieved that the attention of the group was no longer focused on him.

He only had to make it through two more classes before he could head home and get ready to meet Derek.

~~~****~~~

Once Stiles had gotten home from school and showered, it seemed like time was moving in slow motion. It was 4:30 and he still had about two hours to kill before he planned to leave for Derek’s. He went downstairs and started cooking dinner. Tonight’s menu consisted of green beans and boiled chicken. Stiles’ dad was not going to be happy. Stiles smiled about that as he stirred the food.

Stiles was setting the table for one when he heard the back door open. He turned to see his dad walking in, his eyes immediately zeroed in on the food that was sitting on the stove.

“Seriously, kid?” Stiles’ dad asked.

“What?”

His dad sighed, “At least tell me I get to put some salt on it?”

Stiles threw his head back and laughed, “Not a chance.”

His dad grumbled his way up the stairs and reappeared a few minutes later, dressed in pajamas. Stiles internally cheered, that meant his dad would be headed for bed pretty much immediately after dinner. If Stiles was lucky, he might not even have to explain why he’s leaving the house tonight. He could just leave after his dad went to bed, then claim he didn’t want to wake him so he didn’t say goodbye.

There was only one problem with that scenario, however.

Stiles wasn’t lucky.

“You got any plans for tonight?”

“Malia’s having a party. I figured I’d stop by,” Stiles answered.

“A party, huh? I won’t be getting a call from one of my deputies later saying my underage son is in the back of their cruiser, will I?” His dad leveled him with a heavy stare. Stiles wanted to punch him.

“What?! Of course not, dad. I probably won’t even stay long. Me and Scott will just end up back at his place before midnight playing video games. I think you and I both know that, don’t we?”

The sheriff laughed, “Yeah yeah I know. It still just does a father good to hear that confirmation every once in a while.”

Stiles and his father smiled at each other and went back to eating in comfortable silence.

“Well,” his dad said as he pushed his chair back and put his plate in the sink. “I’m gonna head to bed, kid. Try not to be too loud when you leave?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be gone within the next hour. See you tomorrow,” Stiles threw his hand up in a wave and then watched as his dad rounded the corner and retreated up the stairs.

~~~****~~~

By the time 6:30 rolled around, Stiles had butterflies in his stomach. He had always _hated_ that saying, thought it was the actual dumbest thing to say, but there was no explanation for what was going on with his insides that quite nailed it like that expression did. This thing with Derek was literally turning Stiles’ world upside down and they’d only seen each other in person _once._ Stiles was usually cool and calculated, never let his mask slip. But whenever he thought about Derek? It was like nothing else mattered. At all. It was unnerving to think about, and Stiles knew that his _Derek situation_ was only going to get worse after tonight.

No matter what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry stiles and derek's meeting didn't happen in this chapter! like i said i've felt like actual death for the past 24 hours but i wanted to give you guys a lil somethin :-)
> 
> thanks for reading pals!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter five is here and derek and stiles are finally communicating!  
> this is the longest chapter so far and i hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> come find me on tumblr:  
> derekhalesies or stilinskicity

Stiles checked the time on his phone.

6:49pm.

He was currently sitting in his jeep in Derek Hale’s driveway. He’d only had one minor freakout on the drive over so he felt entitled to at least one more before he actually went to the door.

The different ways in which Stiles could fuck this up were limitless and were at the forefront of his brain. He wanted to dispel his nerves, shake them off and just march up to Derek’s front door, but his brain wouldn’t stop supplying him with countless different scenarios that ended with Stiles leaving Derek’s house empty handed.

What if Stiles said the wrong thing?

What if Derek and Stiles are the same, but also _different_? Too different to make anything work between them?

What if Derek wasn’t even into dudes?

The possibilities were endless and did nothing but make Stiles a jittery mess.

After the realization that Derek probably heard him when he pulled up, Stiles decided it was time to just bite the bullet and get out of the car.

Tonight would either mark the beginning of an amazing thing or the tragic, tragic end of something that would have changed Stiles’ life.

Stiles breathed in deep, let it out through his mouth, opened the door to the jeep and got out. He only narrowly managed to avoid tripping and falling face first onto the dirt and grass that was Derek’s driveway. Sometimes Stiles loathed his long limbs. It made being graceful damn near impossible.

As Stiles made his way across the yard and up to the stairs of Derek’s porch to the door, he noticed something. The door was _blood red_. Stiles smirked and the last remaining uneasiness dissipated as he raised his fist to knock on the door.

The door was almost immediately opened by a soft-looking Derek.

“Hey,” Stiles smiled, tried (and failed, judging by the knowing smile on Derek’s face) to subtly take in Derek’s outfit of choice. Faded black sweatpants and a Beacon Hills Fire Department t-shirt that was just tight enough to show off Derek’s fucking phenomenal physique. Stiles just kept smiling, even though he’d just been caught staring because subtly and tact had never been Stiles’ specialty, so why start now?

“Hey,” Derek said and moved back to open the door, inviting Stiles in.

Stiles walked forward and turned to look at Derek as he moved through the doorway, “I just wanted to say thanks. For meeting up with me. I mean, you only have one free night this week and you're spending it with me which is really generous of you, dude.”

Derek was looking at him and Stiles could feel the intensity of it all the way through his body. Maybe it was because they were both still in the confined space of the entryway or because Stiles was just making it up, but it didn’t matter to him.

He felt fucking _alive_.

Derek just smiled at him, “I just got some Chinese food delivered. You want some?”

“No thanks, I’m good,” Stiles replied while taking in the enormity of Derek’s house.

“Alright I’m gonna fix a plate. You can wait in the den if you want,” Derek pointed to the door directly beside the staircase and Stiles nodded and watched as Derek walked down the hallway.

Stiles took a second to look around. On the outside the house looked fairly lived in. Worn. But it was obvious Derek had recently remodeled the inside. There were hardwood floors throughout the entire bottom floor as far as Stiles could tell and each room had crown molding. Stiles whistled as he took the long way, at a leisurely pace, to the den that Derek had pointed out.

When Stiles entered the room he startled. Derek was already sitting cross-legged on the couch eating dinner. Stiles smiled at the sight and made his way into the room. He lowered himself onto the opposite end of the same couch that Derek was on and sat facing him with his back pressed against the arm of the chair and a throw pillow in his lap. He waited for Derek to start the conversation before he realized he was the one with questions. Also, Derek was eating and wasn’t really in the position to strike up a back-and-forth. _Manners,_ Stiles berated himself internally.

“So. I, uh, I have a few questions still. Is it okay if I just go ahead and ask you? I mean, I know you said that there are basically no boundaries here. Between us. Not that we’re an _us_. Not that I wouldn’t want to be an us but,” Stiles stopped and took a breath to pull himself together. “Hey, Derek can I ask you something?”

Stiles chanced a look at Derek. He looked…fond. Fond was the only word to describe what Derek’s face was doing. Stiles liked it.

“Yeah, Stiles. Ask me whatever you want.” Derek huffed out with a laugh.

“When…when did you know? About the blood thing?” Stiles played with his fingers and waited for a response.

“I was 8. I was playing out in the preserve with my sisters and cousins. It was just a normal day,” Derek laughed. “I like to refer to it as the _last_ normal day. The last day that I saw myself as normal, at least. We were running around, burning off energy before we were called back inside and my sister, Cora, she tripped over a fallen tree branch and got hurt pretty bad. There was…blood everywhere…” Derek had a faraway look in his eyes and Stiles couldn't look away.

He was beautiful.

“I ran over to her and I don’t know what came over me but I just…put my hands in the blood that had pooled around and on her arm. I was mesmerized. Drawn to it somehow. I know I looked like a deer in headlights,” Derek turned and looked at Stiles. “Like you did the first time we met.”

Stiles made a noise of protest and waved his arms around, “Hey! Gimme a fucking break, dude. I wasn't expecting there to be a liter of blood in front of my face during lunch. I wasn’t prepared!”

“Alright, alright. Watch your arms. You break anything, you buy it,” Derek looked halfway between amused and exasperated. Stiles liked that look on him, too.

Stiles was still smiling about their easy banter when he thought of another question. “When did it become sexual? I mean obviously it wasn’t sexual when you were a kid…but when did you realize you got off because of it?”

Derek hesitated, and for a split second Stiles thinks he’s said the wrong thing, but then Derek answered. “When I was younger, I was with a girl. Woman is actually a better term to use. She was a few years older than me, and the first time we messed around she cut her stomach and said she liked the pain. It was…weird for me then. To think that something like that would turn someone on, but the second the blood started dripping down her stomach…” Derek exhaled, hard. “I’d never been more turned on in my life. She didn’t even say anything when I ran my hand through it. I think that’s the only reason we were even together for such a long time. We were compatible in that way,” Derek sighed.

Stiles hesitated, “How long?”

“5 years,” Derek answered and looked at Stiles. Could he tell that Stiles felt intimidated because he’d never been in a _real_ relationship?

Stiles tried to make his face look blank and forced himself to stop thinking about how his definition of a relationship was having a conversation ( _usually)_ , fucking _(always)_ , cuddling ( _maybe_ ) and then leaving.

“Wow. That’s uh, that’s a long time. Did you love her?”

Derek threw his head back and it landed on the back of the couch with a thud. “Definitely not. We got each other off. Exclusively. But it was never about love. Never.”

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief and immediately felt better. He wasn’t naïve, okay? Derek was older than him and likely had more experience. Stiles knew that. But Stiles also kind of liked the idea of being with Derek in a way that no one else had been before.

Stiles didn’t even know if he was capable of love, if Derek was capable of love; but at that point he was willing to give it a shot if it meant getting to be around Derek.

That thought came out of nowhere and it scared Stiles. He had gone from not caring about _anyone_ in his life to forming a strong bond with someone he had known less than a week. He glanced back at Derek to find the older man staring at him.

“What?” Stiles asked after a moment, when the attention had become too much to handle.

One corner of Derek’s mouth twitched upward, “Nothing.”

Stiles scoffed, “No. Not nothing! You were staring at me like I had seven heads. At least.”

Derek sighed, “I was not, Stiles. I was just wondering if you would be okay with me telling you that you’re really fucking attractive.”

Stiles mouth dropped open. He knew he wasn’t ugly, but to hear _that_ come from Derek’s mouth was something Stiles never really thought would happen.  _Keep it together,_  Stiles thought.

“Ya know, I think I’d be down with that. Really…really down with that.”

“You’re so fucking attractive, Stiles,” Derek breathed out.

Stiles blinked at him and let a huge grin spread across his face. Derek answered with a small, private smile. Stiles liked to think that it was just for him and no one else as he slowly made his way to Derek’s end of the couch.

He stopped when his knees touched the side of Derek’s left thigh and draped his arm across the back of the couch and leaned to the side. Stiles let his head fall and rest on his arm as Derek turned to look at him.

“Hi,” Stiles smiled.

“Hi,” Derek breathed as he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Stiles lips.

The kiss quickly turned heated. Desperate. Passionate. It was like Derek needed this as much as Stiles. Somewhere between the start of the kiss and when Stiles regained his brain function, he had ended up on Derek’s lap. He was surprised by the new seating arrangement (because _seriously_ when did that happen?) but he wasn’t complaining. Stiles put his hands on Derek’s chest and pulled away. He needed to breathe and think and he couldn’t do that with Derek kissing him. He moved his right hand and placed it around the back of Derek’s neck, playing with the hairs there, and rested his forehead against Derek’s as they quietly caught their breaths.

“That was intense,” Stiles breathed out.

Derek tilted his head to the side, kissed Stiles cheek, “Yeah…yeah it was.”

Stiles sat back and looked Derek in the eye, “I don’t want to freak you out or anything. I really don’t, I swear, but I’m freaking myself out over here and I just wanted to know if you feel it too? The connection between us…do you feel it too or am I totally just making it up?”

Derek smiled softly again and Stiles’ nerves vanished almost immediately, “Of course I feel it. How could I not?”

Stiles stared at Derek, leaned forward and kissed him again, softly, before he whispered, “It’s the realest thing I've ever felt.”

Derek stared back at Stiles before he brought both hands up to Stiles’ face and leaned forward and kissed him hard. Stiles went pliant under Derek’s touch and melted into the kiss, letting Derek take control.

After that Stiles kind of lost track of time again and before he knew it he was on his back on the couch, with Derek hovering above him, nuzzling his neck and occasionally sucking a bruise that Stiles knew would be a bitch to hide tomorrow. Not that he cared. For once, Stiles felt perfectly _happy._ He tilted his head to the side to give Derek more access to his neck and saw the moon through the huge window in the room. It had gotten really dark, really fast.

“Derek,” Stiles said, “Derek! Hey what time is it?”

“Midnight, probably. Why?” Derek smirked down at him, “Is there somewhere else you need to be?”

Stiles grinned back at him, “No, you asshole. You know that. I just, uh. Okay so I told my dad I was going to a party and that I’d stay at my friend Scott’s house for the night so I can’t really just _come home_ in the middle of the night without being asked a million and one fucking-“

“Stay here,” Derek interrupted.

Stiles’ eyes widened, “Are you serious?

“Yeah. Does that make you uncomfortable?”

Stiles shook his head, “No! I just didn’t know if that’s something you would want.”

“Of course I want it,” Derek answered as he traced a pattern over Stiles’ face with his pointer finger.

“Wait,” Stiles said, shaky, “I uh…I don’t. I mean. I do. God, I do but-“

“We don’t have to fuck, Stiles.”

“Are you sure? I mean we can but I just really don’t want this to be about sex. Us. I don’t want it to be about sex.”

Derek leaned in, close enough that Stiles could feel his lips against his own while he talked. “This isn’t just about sex. There’s no way it could be,” Derek paused to bump his nose against Stiles’. “And we will _never_ do anything you aren’t comfortable with. Understand me?” Derek stared at him, hard.

 That made Stiles realize it wasn’t a rhetorical question, “Yeah. I understand.”

“Good boy,” Derek cooed at Stiles and his face went slack upon hearing the praise. Derek took the opportunity to dive back in and litter the other side of Stiles’ neck with bruises.

Minutes, maybe hours (Stiles had lost any and all sense of time) later, Derek sat back on his heels, rubbed a giant hand down Stiles’ chest to the waistband of his jeans and declared it was time for bed.

Stiles had no arguments. They made their way up the staircase together, hand in hand. Derek opened the door to his bedroom that was at the top of the stairs and stepped back, gesturing for Stiles to enter first. The room was huge, and much like the den downstairs, had hardwood floors, an earthy color palette, and huge windows. _Those will be a bitch in the morning_ , Stiles thought. Derek told him to get comfortable and that he’d be right back as he slipped into what Stiles assumed was the bathroom. He returned a moment later and came and stood between Stiles’ legs where they were hanging off the edge of the bed. He pushed something into Stiles’ chest. He glanced down and saw Derek was giving him a toothbrush. Stiles took the toothbrush, kissed Derek, and made his way to the bathroom with a grin on his face.

When he walked back out into the bedroom, Derek was wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs. Stiles didn’t even try to be subtle as he let his eyes roam over Derek’s _very_ impressive body.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him

“What?” Stiles shrugged as he removed his clothing as well, “I’m allowed to look now.”

“Oh, are you?”

Stiles looked away; he could feel his face heating up. He’d basically just insinuated that Derek was his boyfriend. Yeah, they had that conversation about their _connection_ but that had happened mid-makeout and Stiles, being the not-douche that he was, wasn’t about to hold Derek to anything he said while Stiles was on top of him.

“Hey. Stiles,” Derek’s voice was soft, as were his hands that were suddenly resting on Stiles’ shoulders. “You’re allowed to look. Of course you are. Don’t doubt that. Ever.”

Stiles nodded and leaned his head down to the side onto the hand that was gently kneading his shoulder, “Okay.”

Derek grabbed his hand, “Let’s get in bed.”

Stiles let himself be guided into the bed, under the covers, and enveloped by Derek. His back was against Derek’s chest and one of Derek’s strong arms was resting over his heart. Stiles grinned into the darkness because the night had gone so much better than he had hoped for. He never thought he would have spent the night with Derek. He was a solid presence against him but Stiles still had one important and unanswered question. They had gotten pretty sidetracked earlier in the night. Stiles blamed Derek and his ability to look perfect at any given moment without trying.

Stiles was hesitant to ask the one question on his mind, but he had to know, “Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you…I mean do you _feel_ …of course you _feel things_ but-“ Stiles stumbled over his words.

“Are you trying to ask me if I’m sociopath, Stiles?”

Stiles froze, he never used _that word_ , “Y-yeah.”

“I don’t like labels,” Derek said, deadpan.

Stiles froze and was silent for a moment before he tipped his head back against Derek and busted out laughing. He could feel Derek’s chest rumbling with laughter against his back and Stiles sighed, once again content.

Stiles was almost asleep when Derek’s voice brought him back, “Are you?”

It was a simple question that had a simple answer.

“Yes,” Stiles answered softly. He was rewarded with a kiss to the back of his neck and the feeling of Derek’s legs tangled with his.

He had never felt more at home.

~~~***~~~

Stiles woke up the next morning on his stomach with his face aggressively pressed into the pillow. Nothing out of the ordinary…except for the fact that Derek’s arm was arranged across Stiles’ lower back and his hand was curled possessively around Stiles’ hip.

Stiles grinned because he could definitely get used to this.

To waking up with Derek.

To _being_ Derek’s.

Stile felt like everything was falling into place. Perfectly.

Stiles heard a noise and then groaned, because _of course_ his phone would start ringing right now.

He rolled away from Derek, off of the bed and onto the floor, to find his jeans where his phone was.

“Hello?” He answered without looking to see who was calling.

“ _You wanna tell me why you’re not home or at the McCall’s_?” His dad asked.

 _Fuck me_ , Stiles thought.

Stiles laughed, “You stalkin’ me, daddio?”

Silence. Alright. The sheriff was not in the mood to play.

“I just left Scott’s and I went to get breakfast!” Stiles practically yelled, then winced when he saw Derek moving around on the bed.

“ _Stiles, it’s 1pm_ ,” He said, exasperated.

Well shit.

“I’m going to IHOP, dad, it’s always breakfast there,” Stiles tried to sound happy to lighten up his dad and he hoped it worked.

The sheriff sighed, _“I’m gonna be home from my shift in an hour. Please be home and please try not to look too hungover._ ”

“You got it, dad," Stiles didn't even bother trying to deny that he wasn't hungover. Being hungover made for a much better father-son time story than the truth.

“ _Okay. I’ll see you then. Be safe. Love you, kid._ ”

 “You too,” Stiles sighed and hung up the phone.

He rubbed both hands over his face, got dressed, and made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He walked back into the bedroom and was greeted by Derek’s naked body.

Feeling emboldened, Stiles walked right up to him and ran his hand down Derek’s chest. He kissed Derek, chastely, because he really had to go and if it became anything more he would never leave.

“I have to go,” Stiles said as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and peppered his face with kisses.

“It’s okay. I have to be at work soon anyway,” Derek kissed Stiles’ temple and moved around him to head for the bathroom. Stiles turned to watch him go.

“When will I see you again?” Stiles asked, hoping he didn’t sound as desperate to Derek as he did to himself.

Derek stopped in the doorway of the bathroom and turned around, “Whenever you want.”

He smiled and Stiles’ chest ached in the best possible way.

“Okay…okay,” Stiles smiled back, “I’ll text you. Bye!”

He darted forward and gave Derek one last kiss (and appreciative leer) before he jogged out of the house and back to the jeep. Once Stiles was back in the comfort of his car, he leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes.

 _I am so fucked_ , was the last thing that Stiles thought as he started the car and drove away from Derek’s house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter than normal, but shorter than chapter five bc i didnt want to leave you guys hanging before i go back to my classes!
> 
> announcement: my spring break is over so updates won't be as frequent as they have been since i started writing! i have two final projects/papers and a final exam to worry about so writing this will have to be put on the back burner and for that i truly am sorry! regular updates will resume once the semester ends in 3 weeks. thanks so much for reading and enjoying. you're all the apples of my eye uwu

Stiles pulled into his driveway with 30 minutes to spare until his dad would get home.

Perfect.

He raced inside and headed straight for his bathroom. He locked the door and leaned against it for a moment before he turned to inspect himself in the mirror.

“Holy fucking shit,” Stiles breathed out. Both sides of his neck were covered in hickeys. Stiles knew that even trying to hide them would be a waste of time. There was no way to keep them out of sight and Stiles found himself smiling at that. He thumbed a particularly dark bruise right under the hinge of his jaw and smiled. He liked being marked. He liked that Derek _wanted_ him to be marked.

Stiles hadn’t felt this good in a really long time. He even contemplated telling his dad about Derek once he inevitably sees Stiles' neck. He weighed his options while he started getting undressed and into the shower.

Pros: He wouldn’t have to lie to his dad when he wanted to see Derek. Not that he cared about lying to his dad; it would just make his life a lot easier if he didn’t have to. Telling his dad also meant that he could go out in public with Derek and not worry about who sees them. They wouldn’t be confined to Derek’s house or Stiles’ house whenever his dad wasn’t home.

Con: His dad could freak out at the age difference and tell Stiles he didn’t want him to see Derek anymore. Which wouldn’t stop Stiles from seeing Derek, obviously, it just meant that he would have to get creative about his excuses.

Stiles was in the shower now, standing under scalding hot water. Just the way he liked it. He stopped thinking about his dad and how his dad might react and let his thoughts drift back to his night with Derek. He was already getting hard just thinking about Derek’s strong arm wrapped around him during the night and the way his chest felt pressed against Stiles’ back. Stiles was rubbing his hand along his neck, gently prodding the marks that Derek had left behind. He let his hand drift downward and stopped to roll his left nipple between two of his fingers. He pressed his head against the wall of the shower and let his hand drop to his cock. He used one finger to circle the area surrounding it, teased himself with light touches. By the time he wrapped his hand around the base, he was already leaking and ready to come.

He let his thoughts wander back to Derek and how it felt when he was above Stiles, sucking on his skin and leaving bruises as a reminder that he was there, as he stroked himself hard and fast, desperate to come. When Stiles thought back to Derek saying _good boy_ he threw his head back and came silently with his mouth wide open.

 _Jesus Christ_ , Stiles thought as he caught his breath. He had jelly legs and it was becoming difficult to stand so he quickly washed his hair and got out of the shower. He walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and ran right into his dad. Shit.

The sheriff grabbed onto Stiles (who was flailing) by his shoulders to steady him, then held him an arm’s length away, and smiled.

Stiles smiled back and cheered to himself, _so far so good_. But he felt his face fall as soon as his dad’s eyes zeroed in on his neck. His dad looked Stiles in the eye and raised an eyebrow at him, “There somethin’ you need to tell me?”

Stiles sighed and rubbed his hand aggressively through his wet hair, “Uh. Well I guess. I don’t really _need_ to tell-“ He stopped that sentence abruptly because his dad looked _pissed_. “I’m seeing someone okay?!” Stiles finally got the words out, albeit a little hysterically.

“Do I know this person?”

Stiles shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe?”

The sheriff was glaring at him now, “Can I get a name?”

Stiles ground his teeth together, which didn’t go unnoticed by his dad.

“Listen, kid. I know you’re a legal adult now, but I’m still your dad, alright? That means I have a right to know who you’re with,” His dad sighed.

Stiles put his hand on his dad’s shoulder and tried to ignore how weird this exchange was because of Stiles’ lack of clothing, “I never said you didn’t, dad. His name is Derek Hale, okay?”

“The paramedic?” His dad asked with disbelief apparent in his tone. Rude.

“Yes, the paramedic. Are we done here? My hair’s wet. I’m gonna get pneumonia!” Stiles yelled. His dad just rolled his eyes.

“Isn’t he a bit old for you?”

“He’s only 22,” Stiles lied. He actually had no idea how old Derek was. “That’s only four years.”

His dad just stared at him. Stiles stared back.

“Are you being sa-“

Stiles eyes widened, “NO!”

It was his dad’s turn to widen his eyes now.

“Wait wait wait. That’s not what I meant. I meant we’re not being safe because we’re not doing anything that requires that kind of…safety,” Stiles cringed and wished he would have left the bathroom a minute later so this whole thing could have been avoided.

The sheriff did nothing but eye Stiles' neck and stare at him like he was harboring a fugitive and wouldn’t give up their location. Stiles wanted to kill him when he turned into The Sheriff while he was talking to him.

Stiles sighed, “Yet. We aren’t doing anything like that yet. And now I’m going to go to my room and pretend like this conversation never happened. Love you. Bye.” He ducked past the sheriff and into the safety of his room. As he stood with his back against the door, he heard his dad chuckling. Stiles suspected that was a good sign and moved to get dressed.

He smiled the entire time.

~~~***~~~

The two weeks after Stiles’ night with Derek were the busiest weeks of his life. He was assigned a project in all of his classes (seriously it was as if his teachers came together to ruin Stiles’ life), his friends became extra clingy once Stiles dropped the bomb that he was seeing somebody (Stiles assumed it was because they didn’t want to be forgotten) and they all began hanging out regularly, and to top it all off: Derek was scheduled the night shift at the firehouse every single night. Stiles figured that that was karma for all of the times that he killed people in his head while they were trying to have a conversation with him.

It wasn’t until two weeks and one day after his night with Derek (not that Stiles was counting) that he finally had a night that wasn’t being dedicated to projects or friends. His friends were gathered at Lydia’s house, drinking and having a “chill night in” (Malia’s words, not his) without him. He’d almost been cajoled into attending, but when Derek had texted him and told him he had Saturday night off, Stiles told his friends that he loved them (it was hard to say without laughing) but he needed to hangout with someone who actually planned on getting him off. They’d all laughed, except Scott. The look on his face was a mixture of disgust and happiness, like yeah, he was definitely disgusted by the thought of Stiles coming, but was also really happy he had someone who could make him come. Stiles had grinned at him and bumped their shoulders together. He liked Scott a lot sometimes.

~~~***~~~

He was walking up the porch steps to Derek’s house when the front door flew open. Stiles startled and stopped in his tracks. Before he could even blink Derek had him pushed up against one of the wooden posts of the porch and was kissing the life out of him. Stiles’ shock eventually wore off and he brought his hands up to Derek’s biceps and squeezed. That encouraged Derek, apparently, because he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Stiles moaned against his mouth, and Derek took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside of Stiles’ mouth. The feeling was amazing. Stiles felt it in his toes and kissed back with everything he had. When Derek finally pulled away, Stiles was out of breath.

“Hi,” Derek whispered between placing kisses along Stiles’ jaw.

“Hi,” Stiles laughed as he ran his hands through Derek’s hair. “I missed you.”

Derek pulled away from Stiles jaw and looked at him, “I missed you, too.”

Stiles grinned, “What’s the plan for tonight? I’m starving. We could go eat? Or have something delivered?”

“Whatever you want,” Derek said as he took Stiles’ hand in his own and walked them into the house.

“Well it’s kinda late. You gotta be tired, man. Let’s just have something-" Stiles’ thought was cut short by the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned when the caller ID said _Scott_. He looked at Derek, who was watching him, then back at his phone. Scott never called unless it was an emergency. They were strictly texters.

“I gotta answer this,” Stiles said apologetically. Derek just nodded and shut the front door behind them and walked off toward the kitchen. “Hello?”

“ _Stiles! I’m so glad you answered, I need you to come get me. Get us_ ,” Scott was borderline slurring his words and Stiles wanted to scream.

“Why? Where the fuck are you, bro? You guys were supposed to be having a chill night at Lydia’s!” Stiles shouted.

“ _Well we were_ ,” Scott started. “ _But then Malia told us about this party that was happening a couple towns over and we were already almost out of alcohol so we walked there but…Stiles this shit is out of control and I know the cops will get called here within the hour and no one is sober enough to walk back home. I can’t get arrested! None of us can!_ ” Scott yelled.

Stiles rubbed his hand through his hair and down his face, “Don’t drink anymore. None of you drink anymore. Text me the address and I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Stiles said. The audible sigh of relief on Scott’s end did nothing to quell Stiles’ anger.

“ _We won’t drink anymore. I promise. I love you, bro_ ,” Scott whispered.

Stiles could tell Scott was scared so instead of just hanging up he replied, “Love you, too. Bye.” Derek reappeared with his eyebrows raised, apparently having heard the end of his conversation with Scott.

“Someone I should know about?” He asked. Stiles couldn’t tell if he was joking.

“No! Of course not, you asshole,” Stiles answered. "That was Scott, my friend I told you about. I have to pick him and the rest of my friends up because they’re fucking drunken morons.”

Derek brought his hands up and rubbed Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles hadn’t realized he was shaking. Or that he was that mad.

“Hey, it’s okay. I can come with you, if you want?” Derek suggested. “We can take my car. I’ll drive.”

Derek took Stiles’ hand and walked him through the house to the back while Stiles was still trying to wrap his head around what happened. Scott ruined their night and Derek had only looked slightly annoyed before offering to drive… _what?_

Stiles pulled his hand away from Derek’s, effectively stopping Derek from moving forward, “Are you sure? I mean, all of my friends can’t even fit in your Camaro, dude. I’ve seen it. It’s teeny.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “I have an SUV, Stiles. It’s parked in the back. Let’s. go.” Derek punctuated his last words with a tug on Stiles’ wrist. Stiles let himself be taken out back where Derek apparently parked his soccer mom Toyota.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t mind driving around a bunch of teenagers?” Stiles asked as he got in the passenger’s seat.

Derek got in and turned to look at Stiles, “No, I don’t. As long as one teenager in particular is there with me.”

Stiles grinned and typed the address that Scott had texted him into the cars built in GPS on the dashboard.

When they arrived at their destination, Stiles saw his friends sitting on the curb, all in different states of drunkenness. Scott was the most sober and began rounding everyone up when he saw Stiles. Stiles turned toward Derek, “I’m gonna go help Scott,” He said as he leaned closer to Derek. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou,” Stiles whispered as he pressed a quick kiss to Derek’s cheek.

“Not a problem,” Derek said in response. “But tell them if they puke in my car…I’ll kill them.”

Stiles shivered, “ _We’ll_ kill them.” Derek locked eyes with him as he said it and Stiles couldn’t look away. It was the most intense moment they’d shared since they met, and that was saying a lot.

“Go get your friends,” Derek whispered. His throat sounded dry.

“Right. Yeah. My friends,” Stiles coughed out as he slowly slid out of the car.

He walked up to his friends who were all standing now, thanks to Scott, and leveled each and every one of them with an icy glare before he started speaking.

“You guys are making a shit first impression on my boyfriend right now,” Stiles said as he turned his head and looked back at Derek. “So what’s gonna happen now is everyone is going to standup straight, walk over and get into Derek’s car. No one-I repeat- _no one_ is going to throw up once inside of said car. Or there will be consequences. Understand?” A chorus of slurred mumbles answered and Stiles was willing to accept that answer considering the night they’d had.

It took about ten times longer than it should have for everyone to get in the car and buckled up so Stiles typed in Lydia’s address for Derek so he would know where to go. The entire time Stiles could feel Derek’s eyes on him. When he dared to finally look at him, Derek was smirking. Stiles didn’t know at what, but he smirked back anyways. “Onward, captain,” Stiles said with a salute when everyone was ready to go. Derek rolled his eyes while simultaneously setting his hand, palm down, onto the center console. Stiles put his hand on there in the same position, moved his hand closer until they were touching, and wrapped his pinky around Derek’s.

It was a small, intimate gesture that made Stiles’ heart beat fast in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me on tumblr:  
> derekhalesies or stilinskicity


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends i am back!!! it's officially summer so expect updates often once again :-)

Stiles smiled and threw his hand up in a wave goodbye as the last of his friends stumbled inside of Lydia’s house. As soon as Derek pulled away from the curb Stiles stopped smiling. His friends had ruined his night.

“Sorry,” Stiles blurted while looking out the window of Derek’s SUV. “This was really not how I wanted tonight to go.”

“It’s okay, Stiles. I kinda liked seeing you in your element,” Derek smirked.

Stiles scoffed, “My element? What the fuck do you mean _my element_?”

“I just mean that it was nice to see how you interact with your friends,” Derek said. “It’s different than the way you act with me and whether you want to admit it to me, or even yourself, you’re fond of them. I can tell. You wouldn’t have gone to get them tonight if you weren’t.”

“I-“ Stiles contemplated what Derek had said. “I came because of Scott. He’s…it’s different with him. He’s more important than the rest.” Stiles was looking forward, feigning interest in the road ahead of them, so he wouldn’t have to see the kind of look Derek was giving him.

“Have…are you and Scott…?” Derek asked softly, letting the question hang in the air.

Stiles’ mouth fell open on its own accord as he quickly twisted around in the seat to stare at Derek.

“No. Never. Not in a million years. It’s-“ Stiles stopped and contemplated whether or not he really wanted to finish that sentence. _Fuck it_ , he thought. “It’s just you, okay? Scott’s important and I need him in my life but not in the same way I need you.”

Derek was looking forward at the road and Stiles couldn’t read the expression on his face. It was unnaturally blank, and fuck, he has got to teach Stiles how to do that.

“Okay,” Derek said while he removed one hand from the wheel and extended it to Stiles.

“Okay,” Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief and took Derek’s hand in his own.

~~~***~~~

By the time they had arrived back at Derek’s it was late, and Stiles could tell Derek was tired. He had worked all day and then drove around for hours. Stiles felt bad and by the time he had exited Derek’s car and made it inside with him, Stiles had a plan. Derek stopped in the kitchen and was rummaging through his medicine cabinet when Stiles enacted phase one of _Repay Derek For Picking Up My Friends_. He walked up behind Derek and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Stiles,” Derek sounded exasperated and exhausted. That only strengthened Stiles’ resolve to make sure his plan was executed without flaw. He started mouthing at Derek’s neck, sucked a bruise at the top of his spine. "Stiles.”

Derek sounded significantly more breathy than before. Stiles cheered himself on inside his head. He let his hands roam underneath Derek’s shirt and rubbed the skin of Derek’s tight stomach.

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed out, “You feel so good.”

“Yeah,” Derek said, unfocused. He tipped his head back onto Stiles’ shoulder and tilted it just enough to catch Stiles’ mouth in a bruising kiss. It was sloppy, desperate, and the angle was all wrong but it was the best kiss they had ever shared.

Stiles slowly moved his hands downward and slid them beneath the waistband of Derek’s jeans. He rested his hands there, teasing Derek by tapping his fingers in a meaningless beat.

“Move. Your. Hands,” Derek punctuated each word with a bite to Stiles’ lower lip.

“You’re bossy,” Stiles whispered in his ear. He removed his hands from Derek’s jeans, ignored his protesting growl, and deftly unbuttoned his pants. “I like it.”

Stiles quickly maneuvered Derek so that they were face to face and pushed his jeans and underwear down to his ankles all in one very impressive move. Stiles congratulated himself on being so graceful as he slowly sunk to his knees in front of Derek.

“Good boy,” Derek whispered and Stiles was surprised he could even hear him over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He was so close to Derek’s cock that his mouth was actually watering. Stiles had crowned himself king of giving blowjobs not long after he started giving them, but he had never in his life wanted someone’s dick in his mouth as bad as he did in that moment.

“It’s fucking beautiful,” Stiles hated how awed he sounded about Derek’s fucking _dick_ but he couldn’t help himself. It was a little above average length, thick, and veiny. Stiles moaned because it was everything he loved all in one dick. And it wasn’t just anyone’s dick either. It was _Derek’s_. That made it even better.

Stiles placed one hand on Derek’s thigh and wrapped the other loosely around the base his cock. Derek was more than half hard and Stiles needed to rectify that immediately. He leaned forward and ran his tongue from root to tip, following the most pronounced vein along the way. One of Derek’s hands made its way into Stiles' hair and tugged lightly. Stiles leaned back and looked up at Derek who was staring down at him, smiling. Stiles smiled back before he dove back in and took Derek’s entire length in his mouth. He heard Derek curse above him and the grip on his hair tightened. The tip of Derek’s cock was nudging the back of Stiles’ throat and he was too busy concentrating on not gagging to fully appreciate the noise that Derek was making. Stiles moaned around Derek, then pulled back to breathe. Spit was connecting Stiles’ lips to Derek’s spit slick cock and Stiles almost came just from how obscene it looked from this angle. He couldn’t even imagine how all of this must look to Derek. Derek, who had his eyes closed and head tipped back, was not taking the time to enjoy his view.

Stiles used one hand to wipe the spit from his face and the other to cup himself through his jeans. He was painfully hard and was pretty sure he was going to come in his pants. Probably before Derek even came.

“Hey,” Stiles said, voice raw. Derek hummed and scratched Stiles scalp in response and Stiles couldn’t help but to lean into the touch. “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

Derek stilled and moved his hand from Stiles’ hair to his cheek, rubbed his thumb along the bone there. “Are you sure?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Yes, I’m sure.”

Derek grinned and his eyes were lit up with excitement. Stiles leaned forward once again and placed both hands on Derek’s thighs while lightly scratching through the hairs there. Derek pushed his hips forward slightly, as if requesting entrance, and the tip of his cock pressed against Stiles’ lips. Stiles placed a kiss there before opening his mouth and taking all of Derek at once. He cupped the back of Stiles’ head as he thrust forward relentlessly. Stiles’ eyes were watering and he could barely breathe and it was the most amazing moment of his entire life. He seriously needed Derek to do this to him every day. Stiles removed one of his hands from Derek’s thigh and gently pulled down on his sack while simultaneously massaging his balls and Derek’s pace faltered, became less rhythmic, and when Stiles whined desperately around Derek’s cock he stilled, called out Stiles’ name, and came down his throat.

Derek’s hand slowly dropped from Stiles’ hair as he leaned back. His knees were definitely going to be bruised, his throat already felt irritated, his face was tear stained, and Stiles had never been happier. He watched as Derek slowly slid down to join Stiles on the floor. He reached forward and grabbed the back of Stiles’ head, pulling him in for a kiss that did nothing but make Stiles acutely aware of how painful his erection had become. He discreetly pressed the heel of his hand into his crotch and moaned into Derek’s mouth. Derek pulled back and looked at Stiles then, immediately zeroing in on his hand.

“Let me,” Derek insisted as he reached forward to remove Stiles’ hand.

This was not part of The Plan. “Nah, I’m good. Let’s go to bed?”

“Stiles,” Derek sighed.

“Derek,” Stiles mimicked. Immature, yeah, but it was worth the fond eyeroll he received in response. Stiles grinned as he stood up and offered his hand to Derek. Once he was standing again, Stiles pulled up the older man’s clothes from around his ankles and they both made their way to Derek’s room.

Stiles shut the door behind them and immediately discarded all of his clothes except his briefs, and put them into a pile in the corner of the room. He was still half hard, and it was painfully obvious due to his clothing situation, so he dove into the bed while Derek was still in the bathroom. Phase two of his plan was to cuddle the fuck out of Derek until he fell asleep. Nowhere in this plan was there time for Stiles to get off. He was repaying Derek by making sure he got off and had a good night’s rest after dealing with the fiasco that was his drunken, idiot friends. Derek emerged from the bathroom and looked soft, wearing nothing but a pair of worn sweat pants. He looked at Stiles and it immediately became hard to breathe. He was looking at him like he hung the fucking moon and Stiles couldn’t handle it. He rolled over slightly to cut off the lamp as the bed dipped and Derek wrapped himself around Stiles.

Nope.

“Nope. Let go of me and roll over,” Stiles said into the dark room.

“What?”

“You heard me!”

Derek sighed loudly, directly into Stiles’ face, but complied nonetheless. Once he was laying with his back towards Stiles, Stiles slid forward and wrapped an arm around Derek’s chest and nudged one of his knees between Derek’s legs, effectively tangling them together in the best way possible.

“Why like this?” Derek asked.

“Because,” Stiles said, placing a kiss on the bruise he’d left on the back of Derek’s neck earlier, “You did something for me tonight and I wanted to return the favor. And now I’m cuddling the fuck out of you.”

Derek laughed and the movement caused Derek’s ass to move against Stiles’ erection. “Stiles, are you still hard?”

“What?! Me? Hard? Absolutely not!” Stiles answered while discreetly moving backwards to get away from any source of friction.

“Stiles, I could feel your dick against me.”

“Hold on. Just let me take care of it,” Stiles disentangled himself from Derek and lay on his back. He spat in his hand and grabbed himself, trying to make this quick. He was moving his hand slowly, getting himself fully hard, when he realized Derek had shifted and was watching him. He felt himself blush, and thanked god that it was mostly dark and that Derek wouldn’t be able to tell.

He started moving his hand faster, and used the other to grip the sheets. He let his legs fall open and moaned as he twisted his wrist in just the right way. The best way. He was surprised when he felt a larger hand on him. He kept stroking himself, turned his head on the pillow and looked at Derek. He still looked soft, even more so now that he was halfway asleep. Derek smiled lazily at him and moved his hand from Stiles’ stomach to his nipples. He pressed his palm into one of them firmly, before rolling it between his thumb and middle finger.

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles moaned, quickening his strokes. He was leaking and more than ready to come. All it took to send Stiles over the edge was Derek’s voice.

“You did so well tonight, taking my cock with your mouth,” Derek breathed into Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles pressed his head back into the pillow and came shouting Derek’s name into the moonlit room.

“What would it take for you to come do that every time I jerk off?” Stiles asked when he finally caught his breath.

“Not much,” Derek replied dryly. Stiles smiled and watched as Derek moved around on the bed. He looked as if he was about to get up and Stiles grabbed his elbow.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m getting you something to clean up with,” Derek answered, eyeing Stiles’ come covered hand…that was resting on his come covered stomach. Right. Stiles had forgotten about the mess he’d made while basking in the afterglow of one of the best orgasms of his life.

“I’m good. Lay back down,” Stiles said, but Derek just stared back at him. “Please?”

Stiles stared right at Derek and immediately knew how to solve this problem. He’d clean himself up. He rubbed his fingers through his come, gathering it on his fingers, and stuck them in his mouth one by one. Stiles heard Derek’s breath hitch and he relaxed back into the bed and watched Stiles. He let each finger fall out of his mouth with a lewd _pop_ and smirked at Derek.

“All better,” He singsonged. Derek rolled his eyes once again (really, Stiles needed to start keeping track of how often Derek did that) before they both returned to the position they were in before Stiles got himself off.

Stiles smiled, feeling loose-limbed and sated, and placed a kiss behind Derek’s ear as he relaxed.

“Goodnight,” Stiles whispered.

“Mmmm,” Derek purred in response, mostly unconscious already.

 _Phase two: complete_ , was the last thought in Stiles’ mind before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me on tumblr!!
> 
> derekhalesies or stilinskicity


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update! i went out of town right after i updated last then kind of lost motivation for this story because i started another one but im back now!!!

When Stiles woke up the next morning, it was to a cold and empty bed. He blinked against the sunlight burning his eyes before he zeroed in on the sticky note attached to Derek’s pillow. Stiles leaned over to read it.

**HAD TO GO IN FOR A SHIFT. I’D LIKE IT IF YOU WERE HERE WHEN I GET BACK BUT IF YOU CAN'T STAY LOCK UP W/ THE KEY WHEN YOU LEAVE.**

-   **DEREK**

Stiles gaped at the note. Key. _Key._ That was a big step and Stiles wondered if that’s what Derek even meant by leaving him with it. Stiles picked up the sticky note and found said key sitting on the pillow, mocking him. That’s when Stiles noticed there was writing on the back of the note as well.

**PS – KEEP THE KEY. IT’S YOURS.**

Stiles licked his lips and smiled. It was like Derek knew that he would freak out about the key and wanted to make sure Stiles knew what it meant for Derek to be giving him the key.

Stiles quickly drifted back to sleep, clutching the key in his hand.

~~~****~~~

When Stiles woke up for the second time, he felt refreshed and ready to start his day. He had every intention of being at Derek’s when he returned from work so Stiles got up, got dressed, and wondered how he was going to keep himself busy.

Stiles knew it was wrong, but he wanted to snoop. He’s never wanted to snoop so bad in his life so he weighed how pissed Derek would be against the amount of information he could potentially snuff out and made his decision. It was time to take a look around.

As Stiles slowly made his way down the stairs, he wondered about what he might find out about Derek. They’ve only been together for a couple of weeks, an intense couple of weeks, but that’s still only 14ish days. Stiles trailed his hand along the banister of the staircase and is hit with the realization that he knows almost nothing about Derek. He doesn’t know his age, where his family is, who his friends are… _nothing_. Stiles’ knowledge of Derek began and ended with his name and occupation. And the fact that he got turned on by blood.

Stiles walked into the kitchen and noticed a door he hadn’t seen the night before. He’d been a little preoccupied with Derek’s dick in his mouth.

He twisted the doorknob to no avail. It was locked, which only piqued Stiles’ interest even more. He looked around the kitchen and saw exactly what he needed. A key holder nailed into the wall by the back door. He walked over to it and grabbed a handful of keys that looked like they would work and made his way back to the locked door. He tried almost all of the keys before one finally slid into the lock. Stiles sagged against the door in relief, and turned the key, successfully unlocking the door.

What Stiles saw next was like something out of a horror movie. There was only darkness and the faintest outline of a staircase leading downward.

Derek had a creepy basement. Good to know.

Stiles moved his hand around on the wall just within the doorway until he found the light switch and turned it on. With everything illuminated, it only looked about half as creepy.

Stiles walked slowly down the metal steps and stopped when he reached the bottom. He looked around and made his way over to a tall cabinet. He pushed down on the handles and swung the doors open. What he was faced with was not what he expected at all, but he wasn’t really surprised either. Derek’s cabinet in his creepy basement was filled to the brim with weapons. Knives of all different sizes and a variety of objects that would definitely cause some blunt force trauma. He had a good idea of what they were used for, knew better than to touch them with his bare hands, so he just eyed the objects with reverence before shutting the doors. He leaned against the large metal doors and ran his fingers through his hair.

How was he going to see Derek later and pretend like he didn't know?

That thought lead Stiles to consider that maybe Derek _wanted_ him to find it. There hadn’t even been a lock on the cabinet, which seemed impractical to Stiles. But either way, Stiles knew he wasn’t ready to face Derek. His history of playing it cool almost always ended in colossal failure.

Stiles took one last look around the basement and headed back upstairs. He relocked the basement door and returned all of the keys back to their original place and went in search for a piece of paper and pen. He rifled through Derek’s kitchen drawers, and was surprised to find a junk drawer, containing a notepad and various pens. Stiles picked up the paper and a pen and wrote a note for Derek.

**had to leave, remembered i had a history project due next week. im sorry! text me.**

**ps: thanks for the key :)** **  
**

- **stiles**

Stiles stuffed the notepad and pen back into the drawer and made his way towards and out of the front door, locking it behind him. He slipped the note under the welcome mat, left it sticking out just far enough for Derek to see it, and walked over to his jeep to leave.

~~~****~~~

Later that night, Derek texted Stiles, letting him know he was going to bed after a tiring shift and that they’d talk tomorrow. Stiles stayed up for a while after that, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he’d seen in Derek’s basement. Stiles knew that any normal person would be afraid of what was in Derek’s basement. Of what _happened_ in Derek’s basement. But Stiles only felt an intense interest. He felt like his discovery was just pulling him closer to Derek and he had to talk to Derek about it. He just wasn’t sure how to bring it up in a casual manner. _Was there a casual way to bring up possible hidden murder weapons you found while you were snooping?_ Stiles thought as he rolled over to go to sleep.

Derek appeared in Stiles’ dream that night, not for the first time since they met, but this time was different. Totally different. In the best way possible.

_Stiles feels Derek against his back, whispering something that Stiles can’t make out over the sound of his pulse. His vision is blurry, but when it comes into focus, Stiles sees the body of a half-dead man on the ground in front of him. Suddenly, Stiles feels the weight of a baseball bat in his hands, and Derek’s hands covering his, showing him how to swing. So Stiles follows Derek’s directions, because he likes obeying Derek and making him happy. The bat connects with the head of the man and makes a sound that would have most people throwing up for days…Stiles never wants to forget it. So he keeps hitting until his muscles are screaming in protest. He takes a long look at the bloody mess in front of him, drops the bat, and turns to face Derek, who is covered in blood. Stiles lifts his hand slowly, runs his fingers through the dripping blood and asks, “Did I do good?” Derek’s hips edge closer and press an obvious erection against Stiles’._

_“You did so well, Stiles.”_

Stiles woke up that morning rutting against his mattress, something he hadn’t done in years, seeking the friction that Dream Derek had provided. He thought back to how Derek looked absolutely drenched in blood and continued rolling his hips against the mattress, speeding up his thrusts, replaying the dream he’d just had. He comes only minutes after waking up and is too exhausted, mentally and physically, to even roll out of the wet spot he made on the sheets.

He needed to talk to Derek, and he needed to do it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do we think of this chapter friends??
> 
> lets talk on tumblr!!  
> derekhalesies or stilinskicity


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the fluffiest serial killer/psychopaths in love au ever i am so sorry (no im not)  
> however, i am sorry for how long it took for me to update! this chapter was hard for me and i kept starting and stopping and then deleting everything and starting over. i hope you guys like it :-)

As much as Stiles wanted to shower and go talk to Derek right away, he knew that he needed to stop and think. He needed to be rational and approach the situation carefully. Stiles believed that one wrong move on his part had the potential to snowball into a big, terrible disaster. He sent Derek a text, saying that his dad took his phone because of neglected school work, and that he’d talk to him in a few days.

Stiles didn’t like lying to Derek (he felt like Derek was the only person in his life he _didn’t_ have to lie to) but he needed time to himself without screwing up what he and Derek had already built.

~~~****~~~

Stiles lasted three days without communication with Derek before he caved and texted him, telling him that he had his phone back. He sent a brief text to Derek right after school and waited patiently for a response. Stiles had what he wanted to say to Derek planned out down to every last inflection he wanted to use to make sure the conversation went smoothly and he wanted to say it before he forgot. Or before he lost the nerve to bring it up.

When it became dark out, Stiles felt antsy and like he needed to see Derek. He grabbed his keys from the desk and made his way out to the car. He wasn’t even sure if Derek was home, but hey, that’s what Stiles’ key was for.

As he drove deeper into the woods surrounding Derek’s house, Stiles felt a sense of calm wash over him. As long as he played his cards right, the conversation would be the start of something amazing.

Stiles pulled up outside of Derek’s, saw his car, rolled his eyes at Derek for not texting him back, and walked up to the door with his key in his hand.

He was absolutely-

Not ready for what he saw when he walked into the house. At first, everything seemed normal. But as Stiles made his way to the back of the house, where all of the noise was coming from, what he saw was like something out of his dreams. Literally.

He stood in the entrance of the kitchen, feet frozen to the ground, taking in what he was seeing. Derek was in the kitchen, covered in blood, butcher knife in hand. Stiles involuntarily made a noise, directing Derek’s attention away from the dead girl who was haphazardly wrapped in plastic.

“Stiles, go,” Derek growled.

“Derek, I, it’s-I,” Stiles stammered.

“You cannot be here right now. Go!” Derek screamed. Stiles nodded and backed up into the hallway, not taking his eyes off Derek until absolutely necessary. When he turned his back away from the kitchen, he walked past the front door, locked it, and jogged upstairs to Derek’s room. He had absolutely no intention of leaving.

Stiles planted himself on Derek’s bed and waited. At some point Stiles must have fallen asleep because when he woke up, the room was pitch black, the only light coming from the hallway outside from under the door. Stiles scrubbed his hands through his hair and shuffled up the bed to turn on a lamp. _Where the fuck is Derek?_ Stiles thought at the same moment he heard footsteps on the stairs. Seconds later, Derek opened the door and promptly yelled. “Fuck! Stiles. What are you doing here?”

“Did you really expect me to walk away after what I walked in on?” Stiles questioned.

“No,” Derek said as he shut the bedroom door and sat on the bed. “I expected you to run. I also expected the entire Sheriff’s Department here hours ago.”

“What?” Stiles frowned. “Did…did you really think I would do that to you?”

“How should I know?!” Derek yelled, getting up from the bed. He began pacing the room. “Fuck! You’re the son of the fucking sheriff, Stiles. I’ve only known you for almost a month. You…you don’t owe me anything.”

“Like hell I don’t owe you anything!” Stiles spat back, standing up. “You’re the first person I’ve ever met that I can be myself around. I owe you everything!” Stiles spared a look to Derek who was standing mere inches away from his face, looking awestruck.

“Oh,” he breathed.

“God, this is not how I wanted this conversation to go,” Stiles huffed out.

“What conversation?” Derek asked as he gestured for them both to get back on the bed.

“Shit, uh,” Stiles started. “So what would you say if I told you I snooped when I was here the other day?”

“God damnit, Stiles,” Derek sighed. “You already knew?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said sheepishly. “I wasn’t totally sure, but now, ya know, my suspicions have been confirmed.”

Derek reclined onto the bed, Stiles followed suit. He wasn’t ready for the conversation to end. He ended up half on top of Derek, chin resting on his chest. “I’m sorry for snooping.”

“No, you’re not,” Derek laughed out, shaking his head.

Stiles grinned, “No, I’m not.” A few minutes passed as Stiles kept his head on Derek, focusing on the rise and fall of his chest, the steady sound of his heartbeat.

“What?” Derek prompted.

“What what?” Stiles asked.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“How do you know I’m thinking about anything?” Stiles countered.

“Because you get really still when you’re thinking. You were tapping your fingers against my ribs then you stopped. Why?”

Stiles lifted his head and stared at Derek. Stiles didn’t want to lie to Derek again, but the thought of telling him what he was really thinking about made Stiles' chest constrict.

 _Go big or go home_ , Stiles thought. He rolled off of Derek completely and relaxed beside him, staring up at the ceiling.

“I was thinking about my dream a few days ago,” Stiles started. “I…I was with you. I don’t know where we were and you…you were behind me, pressed up against me, teaching me how to swing a baseball bat.”

“You had a dream I taught you how to play baseball?” Derek questioned, sounding completely unimpressed.

“No, dick. I wasn’t finished. Don’t interrupt me,” Stiles said, turning his head to grin at Derek. “Like I was saying. You were showing me how to swing and then I looked down and there was this guy on the ground. And I just…I started swinging and I didn’t stop until I physically couldn’t do it anymore. And I turned to you and you were smiling and covered in blood-fuck.”

“Stiles,” Derek tried.

“No! Wait, just…hold on. I have one last thing to say then you can say whatever,” Stiles interrupted. “After I woke up, I needed to talk to you. Because I knew that that was what I wanted. I want us, and I want… _that._ I _need_ that.”

Derek was silent.

“Okay,” Stiles said, drawing out the O. He sat up and scratched his neck, turning to look at Derek. “I’m sorry. I’m gonna go. And you don’t have to worry about what I know. I won’t say anything.” Stiles got up from the bed and made his way to the door, keen to get out of Derek’s presence as soon as possible. He lifted his hand to open the door when he felt Derek grab his wrist.

Derek was probably about to murder him. _Wouldn't be the most terrible way to go_ , Stiles thought.

Stiles faced Derek and came to the conclusion that he definitely wasn’t about to kill Stiles. He had a fond look on his face and smiled before he dropped Stiles’ wrist and ran his fingers through Stiles' hair.

“I want that, too,” Derek whispered softly.

Stiles beamed, “Good.”

“But there are going to be rules, Stiles,” Derek said sternly, eyes not leaving Stiles'. “And we _both_ have to follow them, okay?”

Stiles lifted his arm in a salute. “Aye aye, captain!”

Stiles wasn’t good at following rules, but for Derek… _for this_ …he was willing to give it his all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on tumblr!!  
> derekhalesies or stilinskicity *u*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i have a lot to say you guys!!  
> 1.) my fic reached over 100 kudos!! thank you everyone so much for reading. whether you've left kudos or not! 2.) I AM SO SORRY I WAS GONE FOREVER. summer things kind of snuck up on me and before i knew it i hadn't written in over two months and im sorry 4 being trash 3.) IM SORRY AGAIN bc this chapter is so short. the shortest chapter in the history of chapters. its pm useless but i promised an update today and i didnt want to disappoint. i also just wanted to let everyone know that i HAVE NOT abandoned this fic. this fic is my baby. my pride and joy.

A small part of Stiles had hoped that Derek was kidding about there being rules, but realistically he knew that Derek was absolutely serious, so he wasn't particularly surprised when Derek invited him over one night and demanded Stiles’ full attention while he explained them.

Derek barely received any of Stiles’ attention, however, because his “rules” should have just been called “common sense”. Stiles had to resist the urge to roll his eyes when the first thing out of Derek’s mouth was “you can’t tell anyone”.

Even if what they were planning to do wouldn’t send them to prison, Stiles didn’t think he would want to share this piece of their relationship with anyone.

“Why would you even say that, Derek? Of course I wouldn’t tell anyone,” Stiles huffed.

“I just had to make sure, I know you and Scott-“ Derek started.

“Me and Scott nothing! You have to get over the fact that I have one friend that I don’t want to kill,” Stiles sighed.

“Speaking of, rule number two,” Derek started. “Never anyone we know. Never.”

“Okay,” Stiles said seriously.

“You have to be careful.”

“About what?” Stiles asked.

“Everything. You can’t act like anything’s changed. And you have to be careful when we go out. I don’t want you getting hurt and I don’t want us getting caught.”

Stiles stared at Derek. “Okay. Careful. I can do careful.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say.”

“Hey!” Stiles squawked while shuffling towards Derek’s end of the couch. “I can be graceful when the time comes. Trust me.”

“I do,” Derek muttered.

Stiles beamed and whispered “good” before catching Derek’s lips with his own. Stiles was lying on Derek’s built frame while the two of them exchanged slow, lazy, and lingering kisses before Derek pushed him away.

“We weren’t done talking,” Derek panted.

“I was,” Stiles smirked, grinding his hips downward.

“Later. We can talk later,” Derek grinned as he cupped Stiles’ cheek.

“Later is good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probably wont be updating again for about two weeks. classes start next week and i'll have to get used to that so i probably wont have time to write. but after i get into a schedule i will most likely be updating regularly bc my class schedule is very light this semester. thanks for reading my lil angels :-)
> 
> EDIT:  
> hi friends!! ive been doing some thinking about where i want this story to go from here and i've decided that this chapter will be the last!! the next part in the series will be posted all in one go (and will most likely be as long, if not longer, than this part). i hate to keep everyone waiting for the next part but i feel worse about inconsistent updates and i honestly think i'll be able to write more (and better) when i dont put myself under pressure. thank you to everyone for reading and i hope you guys check back in a lil bit for part two!


End file.
